Sekibayashi Jun
Summary Sekibayashi Junpei or Sekibayashi Jun, also known as Hell's Angel, is a famous Super Japan Pro Wrestler as well as an affiliated fighter within the Kengan matches. He represented Gandai in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Jun is a proud professional wrestler who takes his occupation very seriously, maintaining that as a wrestler it is his responsibility to tank any and all damage that comes his way. To that end, he fights with entertaining the audience as his first goal and defeating his opponent the second. While in battle mode, Sekibayashi always maintains Kayfabe. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Sekibayashi Junpei, Sekibayashi Jun, Seki, Hell's Angel, Pops (By Koizan), Master (By Haruo), Marvelous Seki, Clown (By Muteba), Hell's Deva Origin: Kenganverse Gender: Male Age: 38 in Kengan Ashura, 40 in Kengan Omega Classification: Human, Fighter for Gandai, Pro Wrestler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Brawler, Regeneration (Low; He barely had any damage left to his body after his brawl against Ohma when he get up seconds later) and Limited Attack Reflection (Capable of sending back opponent's force with his guard, thus he is capable of breaking while defending) Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of damaging Kiozan and able to damage Ohma with Advance) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Surprised Ohma with his speed and kept up with Muteba) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Lifted Haruo who is over 300kg) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level+ (Took Ohma Kiozan's blows continuously and even Muteba had a hard time of dealing with him. Survived Kiozan's Raging Vigour and said to be one of the most resilient fighters in the tournament) Stamina: Very high. Was able to smile and fight while Kiozan destroyed his bones and organs. Was able to quickly get up after Ohma damaged his pipeline and Muteba touched his heart. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Expert brawler and actor. Fairly capable teacher as well and able to quickly analyze Wakatsuki and Muteba's fighting style. Weaknesses: Sekibayashi takes everything thrown at him head-on, be it bullets, bombs, knives or punches. He has a habit of taunting the opponent. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Argentine Backbreaker:' Sekibayashi's renowned finisher, this move is merely a backbreaker with more lethality. *'Arm Whip:' He first used this move early on in his fight against Tokita Ohma, smashing him down with enough force to shatter the concrete underneath. He was later seen using it against Kiozan Takeru. *'Backhand Chop:' Sekibayashi performs a powerful sideways chop, which he almost exclusively aims for his opponent's chest. His backhand chops are strong enough to make even the strongest wrestlers faint. *'German Suplex:' In his heavily damaging variant of the technique, he adds a backwards leap while he is bridging backwards before smashing his opponent head-first into the ground. *'Mongolian Chop:' Marvellous Seki used this wrestling chop in the early stages of his fight with Muteba Gizenga. *'Powerbomb:' Sekibayashi used this move to finally defeat Kiozan Takeru in their opening match. Key: Base | Annihilation Tournament Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Wrestlers Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Adults Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Stone Walls